


One True Love

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Genderswap, Pirk, fairy tale AU, medieval style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A prompt fic that got away from me. Princess Jamesina meets her one true love and tries to save the kingdom from the terrors of Nero.





	1. Chapter 1

One True Love 1

Once Upon a Time, a beautiful princess was born to King George and Winona. The Kingdom greatly rejoiced, as her birth had been much anticipated, but unfortunately the joy turned to mourning as King George was murdered as he returned home to welcome her. The violence of the sudden coup through the kingdom into chaos as the struggle to fight off the Romulan rebels raged long.

Fearful for her chrildren’s well being, Queen Winona moved the family to the royal vacation home, which was in an isolated mountainous region. For extra protection, she sought out a well-known Wizard to surround the place with powerful spells, rendering it invisible and inaccessible to only a very select few. In fact, no men were allowed through other than the most trusted staff. 

Growing up, the young princess Jamesina dreamed about what life was like on the outside, but accepted it was too dangerous for know. As she became a young woman, though, the urge to leave grew stronger and she continually pleaded with Winona to relax the spell so she could go free. 

“How will I ever be a good leader if I’m hidden away like this?” She pleaded. “You cannot hide me from life forever.”

The Queen remained stubborn. 

“Until Nero is defeated, it is too great a risk. You and George Samuel have the best tutors here to instruct you on history, Politics, and royal etiquette. You’re already very skilled at managing the household as well. Do try to be patient, dear.”

“What if it takes years to defeat him?” Jamesina questioned anxiously. “I will go mad cooped up here with nobody interesting to talk to. Not even suitors to while away the time,” she added with a pout. 

Winona smiled mysteriously. 

“On that front, you need not fret. The Magic has allowances for your one true love to find you when the time comes.”

Jamesina remained intensely frustrated and threw herself into studies of all kinds, wishing the magic would let her run away. By the age of twenty, she had exhausted every book in the palace and was sick of art. Her older brother offered to teach her fencing and swordsmanship when Winona was gone, being sympathetic to her plight and also frustrated with his mother.

Jamesina took to it very quickly and soon matched George Samuel in skill, taking delight in disarming him frequently in their sparring sessions. 

“I think even mother would admit I can take care of myself,” she declared firmly, wiping sweat off her brow. 

“I don’t doubt that,” George said, panting a bit. “You exhaust me every time we fight. We haven’t seen hide nor hair of a Romulan since they were pushed out two years ago and If mother doesn’t let you out soon, I’m going to go to Archer. This is getting absurd.” 

“I’m glad someone sees reason,” Jamesina sighed. 

Promising to speak to the old wizard, George left for the main palace, having been granted the ability to leave on his 25th birthday. Jamesina had received no such assurance and she waited eagerly for his return. 

As the weeks, then months, went by, she knew something had gone terribly wrong. There was no word from either George Samuel or Winona and rumors reached her ears that Nero’s army had returned. 

Every day, Jamesina tested the magic boundary and every day it stood firm, denying her exit. She even tried fooling it with a disguise, which also failed. It was just too strong. 

Finally, she went to her chief counselor, Spock and demanded answers. 

“Did Mother put an age requirement on me to be released from this....velvet prison? I can no longer sit here waiting!” 

“The only conditions granting your release are the death of the one who holds the spell, in this case Archer, or the arrival of your mate, which will also dissolve the barrier as soon as you leave,” Spock informed her.

“It’s not fair,” she grumbled. “George got to leave when he turned 25 and now he’s out there in danger and I have no way of knowing if he or my mother are alive. I can’t live like this, Spock. I’m totally useless!”

“The situation is very troubling,” Spock admitted. “But I am bound by my oath to stay with you. Especially now, when the royal family is in peril.”

“What can I do to keep myself sane, Spock?” She questioned, sighing in defeat. “I have no idea if my family is even alive.” 

The Vulcan looked at her understandingly. 

“Perhaps the time has come to teach you some useful spells. It may prove vital should war reach you and would give your mind something to focus on.” 

The princesses eyes lit up. 

“You’d teach me magic?” She breathed. She’d never dared to hope she’d be allowed to even open a magic book. 

“I would. I know the Queen May be unhappy, but these are perilous times and logic dictates that you be prepared.”

Jamesina nodded solemnly. 

“I agree, Spock. Where should we start?”

Thus began Jamesina’s lessons, which prospered greatly as she threw herself into them with great dedication. Soon, she had mastered several useful spells that gave her great delight, but it was hard to keep up hope of her family’s well being as more time went by and she heard not a word. 

Then one day, as she was pacing outside the house, staring longingly at the slightly shimmering magical boundary, the sound of hooves fell on her ears. This was not an unusual occurrence and the princess expected that the rider would go right past, oblivious to her and the house. 

She was struck dumb in surprise as the barrier shimmered and through it burst a knight in full armor on a gorgeous white horse. It was like something out of a dream, she thought, staring open-mouthed. This was definitely not George Samuel, she could see that right away, but she could also see he wore the royal insignia and whoever it was was injured, the side of his gold tunic soaked with blood. 

The rider spotted her and reigned his horse in, nearly falling in his dismount, being weak from his injury. 

Jamesina ran to offer help. 

“Good sir, you are injured. Allow me to help. Have you come from the battle?” 

The knight removed his helmet, revealing a dirty, but very handsome, noble face. He stared at Jamesina in confusion and amazement, intent blue eyes boring into hers. 

“I have, m’lady,” he replied gravely. “I beg pardon for trespassing. There was a strange blur preventing me from seeing a dwelling here.”

“It’s magic,” the princess admitted. “I have a rather protective mother. No one other than her or my brother are supposed to be able to get through it. I take it she didn’t send you here?” 

“Not at all,” the knight replied. “I was following a group of Romulans when I was ambushed and forced to fight for my life. I do hope your magic won’t let them through, as well.”

He looked back anxiously.

“Oh, no,” Jamesina assured him. “There’s only three people who can ever get through here: my mother, my brother, and my......one true love, whomever he may be.”

She blushed as she finished, wondering if the knight would think she was crazy. 

“Your mother must be anxious to protect you,” he said, giving her an admiring look. “And I certainly see why.” 

Jamesina blushed again. What a lovely voice he had.

“Thank you, but I shouldn’t let you bleed out on my doorstep. There’s a small stable where you can leave your horse.” 

“Thank you, miss,” the knight said gratefully, even as he swayed on his feet.

Alarmed, Jamesina helped him to sit down. 

“Don’t move! I am going to get help.” 

“Oh, I am not going anywhere,” the knight said ruefully, grimacing in pain.

Jamesina swiftly fetched Spock, who helped the knight inside and bandaged his wounds. 

“It’s not a pretty sight, I’m warning you.” The man grunted as his chain mail was removed. 

“Injuries seldom are,” Spock observed calmly. Jamesina was horrified by the nasty sword wound in the man’s side, but worked side by side with Spock to stem the bleeding and clean and dress the wound. The man said nothing, but the beads of sweat on his forehead and the tightness of his mouth indicated he was in a lot of pain. 

Jamesina took a wet cloth and gently wiped the dirt and sweat off his face.

“Spock is going to get an herb to help your pain.” 

The blue eyes looked gratefully at her. 

“Thank you, miss. Might I know who my host is to properly thank?”

“I’m Jamesina,” she admitted. “And you are?”

“Christopher Pike, at your service,” he said and then his eyes widened as he realized what she’d said. “Jamesina as in Her royal highness Princess Jamesina?”

“Yes,” she sighed. “I prefer being called Jim, though. I get sick of being called Your highness. So none of that from you, Sir Christopher.” She wagged her ginger in his face for emphasis. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Christopher said, his mouth curving up in a smile. “Won’t I get in trouble with the Queen?”

Jim’s face fell. 

“Given that I haven’t seen or heard from her in six weeks, that is unlikely. I was going to ask you if you had word of her or my brother.”

Pike looked serious. 

“The last I knew of Prince George, he was leading a campaign to drive Nero’s Lieutenant Ayel, out of the northern boundary. We spoke briefly two weeks ago when he ordered me up in this region to patrol. As for the Queen, I do not know.” 

Jim’s heart was deeply troubled and she was very quiet as Christopher repeated this information to Spock. Finally, seeing that their guest was worn out, she shooed Spock our and left Sir Christopher to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher recovers and flirts with Jim.

One True Love 2

Christopher Pike was known for being a very active person, who chafed at long periods of inactivity. However, after his injury, he realized just how worn out he’d become. He felt guilty about how he’d stumbled into help, while his men were out there risking their lives, but Jim wouldn’t hear his self-blame.

“I am certain you will be of more use to them healthy, rather than bleeding to death, Christopher,” she told him. “I will not allow you up until we can be certain the wound will not reopen. You looked positively ghastly when you first arrived.” 

“Death warmed over?” He asked, faintly smiling.

“Exactly,” she said. 

He almost laughed, but stopped himself with a wince. 

“Are you okay?” She asked quickly. “That was heedless of me.”

“Don’t trouble yourself. I will be fine,” he assured her. 

“Very well, But you be sure to tell me when you need another dose of herbs. I can not stand to see you suffer.”

She had such a tender heart, Christopher Thought, observing her as she read to him one day. Jim was quite a remarkable woman: very intelligent, expressive, witty and saucy, with compassion and principals that would serve her well as queen. Yes, she could be impulsive and stubborn, but then who wasn’t at that age? 

She’d inherited her mother’s beauty and long blonde hair, but those very bright blue eyes were unmistakably King George’s. 

The fact she believed he was the fulfillment of her One True Love prophecy sounded like madness, but Christopher certainly had no grounds or desire to dispute it, given how drawn he was to her already and knowing who’d cast the spell. Cranky he as he was, Archer knew what he was doing and his magic would not allow an imposter or someone truly unworthy. 

“What?” Jim suddenly asked, interrupting her reading, catching him smiling at her. He couldn’t really help it. 

“Just admiring you, Princess.”

Jim turned a bit pink. 

“Have you heard a word I’ve read?” She queried, playfully.

“Oh yes, the story is very engaging because of your skill in dramatic reading. Most impressive.” 

She looked unconvinced but shrugged. 

“Well, when you are bored stiff and stuck in one place half your life, you have to try to entertain yourself somehow. Spock is not the most engaging of companions, so reading out loud helped keep me from going crazy. Now tell me, what was the last thing I read?”

She looked almost disappointed when he recited the sentence perfectly.

“Hoping to catch me in a lie, Jim? Because you will have to try harder.” 

He winked at her and she shook her head at him. 

“You are infuriating.” She told him.

“You are not the first to tell me that,” he admitted shamelessly. “Consider carefully before you decide whether to pursue this One True Love prediction.” 

“Hmmph,” She snorted. “Don’t think you will get out of it that easily. When I say infuriating, I mean maddening, but in an irresistible way. How did you remain unmarried before?”

“Oh, they all found me infuriating AND impossible,” he admitted. “Tried to get me to forgo my life’s calling. I simply had not met the right woman.” 

“Maybe now you have,” Jim said softly, understanding in her expressive blue eyes. 

“No man could possibly be worthy of you, but I would like to be right for you, Princess,” he told her gently. “I hate confinement, but it is bearable with you beside me.”

The look Jim gave him right then made him catch his breath at her dazzling, misty eyed smile. If this was his one true love, any objections he would have had were swiftly disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets to know Christopher

One True Love 3

“I am regretful that my presence has brought trouble to your peaceful haven, Jim,” Christopher told her several days later. He was recuperating nicely, but it would take time given the seriousness of the wound. 

Jim was sitting by his bedside, once again keeping him company while he ate. Despite her worries for her mother, she was very much fascinated with this man. He was wise, perceptive, and caring, and quite obviously an excellent soldier. 

“Peaceful it may be, but it has become a prison,” she sighed. “I needed to hear news from outside and Your coming may be for the best, especially if it does turn out you are my One True Love.” 

She batted her eyelashes at him and watched him turn pink. He was so cute when he was flustered. 

“Are you not skeptical of fate putting you with a not-so-youthful, war-hardened knight?” He asked. 

“No, because you are a very honorable man and it’s quite plain we are mutually attracted,” she declared. “I believe that together, we will unravel the mystery of my mother’s disappearance. I can no longer wait here when the kingdom is in turmoil.” 

“It is perilous out there, Princess,” Christopher sighed. “I am loathe for anything to befall you should we be able to leave here.”

“Your concern is appreciated, but I have been in training for such a time and will not be going unprepared or defenseless,” Jim told him. “I cannot sit back while my family risks everything.” 

Christopher was convinced by the determination in her voice and the haunting look in her lovely eyes. He knew she was right and it was time for her to make her own way, dangerous as it might be. 

“I will not ask you to. Once it is possible for me to travel again, we will test the barrier. It it allows us through, we will know Archer’s conditions have been fulfilled and we are to face the future together.” 

Jim looked thoughtful and hopeful, enchanting blue eyes smiling at him blissfully.

“Thank you,” she said, laying one of her hands on top of his. “We will be a formidable pair.”

He smiled at her. “I believe we will.”

“So tell, me, Christopher, how did you earn your knighthood? I imagine you have many brave adventures in your history.”

“A few,” he admitted. “Would you like to hear some?” 

“Oh, yes!” The princess declared. 

Much as Christopher hated talking about himself, he couldn’t help but be charmed by the rapt attention and excited reactions of Jim to his stories. She hung on his every word and peppered him with challenging questions. 

Jim was a very extraordinary person and was no average princess, that was for certain. The more he knew about her, the more he wanted to learn. From what he did know, it was high time she made her own way in the world. 

“So you boldly charged a Romulan troop, wildly outnumbered, in order to save a town? Wow!” Jim exclaimed.

“How did you gather all that from what I said?” He asked, blushing a bit at her glowing description. 

“Oh, I am skilled at reading between the lines, Sir Christopher,” she said with a smirk. “When you live in proximity to a Vulcan, you become very adept at it. You aren’t that difficult to interpret.”

“Aren’t I?” He asked, quirking a brow. 

“Not so far,” she answered, with another saucy smile. “Of course, there is a lot more of you to discover and I hope I will have a lifetime to do so.” 

“If we make it through this Romulan mess, there’s a good chance you will, Jim.”

“You’d better get well soon, then,” she said, surprising him with a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I want to retake our country with you by my side.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Christopher Pike is so swoon worthy.

One True Love 4

Christopher’s recovery felt agonizingly slow, but he grew stronger day by day and was even allowed up for short periods of time. Despite his urgency to get back to duty, he was thankful for the chance to fully relax and let down his guard. The magic protecting the small castle was very strong Indeed and they were completely undisturbed by anyone, enemy or not. When he was able to go outside, Christopher preferred to sit in the sunshine and watch the birds, talk with Jim, or watch her training. She’d begged him to critique her form and technique, even if he could only observe. Christopher didn’t find much to correct. Between George and Spock, she’d been given an excellent foundation. 

“You will do nicely if we find ourselves fighting, Princess,” he told her. “I certainly hope that does not happen, though.”

“So do I,” Jim panted, sheathing her sword. “But I can leave here with confidence now. If mother doesn’t like that, well, too bad.” 

“I’m thinking we should probably head south and pay a visit to Archer before we start any search parties,” Christopher mused. “He’d be the most likely to know her whereabouts.” 

“Yes,” Jim agreed. “And it will be great to see his face when I appear with a gallant knight by my side.”

“If he doesn’t turn me into a toad,” Christopher added. 

“He’d better not,” Jim declared. “Archer is irascible, but no grumpy wizard messes with my One True Love.”

He smiled at the protective vehemence in her tone.

“Let’s hope you still feel that way in a decade or so, once you’ve really gotten to know my flaws.” 

She sat down at his feet and looked earnestly up at him.

“If we didn’t have flaws, we wouldn’t be human. I have my own fair share, hopefully none which make me impossible to live with.” 

“I sincerely doubt that,” he said warmly. “Your mother raised a fine woman.”

Jim smiled at him. 

“Speaking Of mothers, I haven’t heard about yours, yet. She must be very proud to have such a son.”

“I would like to hope so, but i have not been able to see my parents in quite some time. My father and I......do not see eye to eye on much and it causes her distress when we quarrel, so I just stayed away. I have been a negligent son, but I do not know how to ease the situation without causing even more pain.” 

His voice trailed off at the end of this admission and Jim felt for the man. 

“I am sorry to hear that. Hopefully one day you can go back.”

“Perhaps,” he shrugged and switched the topic.

It rained steadily the next few days and Jim and Christopher spent the time inside continuing to plan their route and set up contingency plans in case things went wrong. He wanted to make sure she at least reached the city, even if misfortune befell him. There were plenty of other knights; there was only one princess. 

“I refuse to entertain that thought, Christopher,” she declared. “We will make it together or my name isn’t Jamesina Kirk. I do not believe in insurmountable odds.”

“I admire your optimism, Jim,” he said, pulling himself to his feet. “Now, as I am getting stiff from too much idleness, I suggest we attempt exercise. Would you care for a dance?” 

Jim perked up quickly. 

“Of course....if you feel it would not be detrimental to your injury.” 

“Trust me, It will not,” he said, giving her an enticing look. 

Jim’s heart skipped and she went willingly into his hold. 

“We don’t have music, though,” she said breathlessly as his arm came around her. 

“I have a solution for that,” he said, eyes twinkling at her. He had such a beautiful, dimply smile that Jim felt she could have fallen in love with him just for that. Then he began to sing, and she didn’t stand a chance. In a deep, soft voice, he sang her a gentle ballad while they slowly waltzed around the room. Jim was completely spellbound and forgot where she was during that dance. It felt so perfect, just the two of them, him looking at her so tenderly, leaving her a blushing mess. 

When it ended and they came to a stop, she didn’t make any move away from him.

“That was beautiful,” she breathed. “Do you have any other hidden talents I should know about?” 

There was a long pause as blue eyes looked into blue eyes, one pair asking a question, the other answering. 

“This,” Christopher whispered, just before he leaned down and kissed her.

Jim wrapped her arms around him as she happily kissed back, her inner self shrieking in delight at how sweet it was. Yes, Christopher Pike was truly a man of many talents and he was all hers, there was no doubt about that now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sparring and sweetness

Pirk fairytale 5

In between falling in love and preparing for travels, Jim was continuing to train with Spock, who was teaching her a few more spells, including one that would disarm her opponent. 

“I fear the queen would be quite displeased, but these are extenuating circumstances and I believe you will need these on your quest.” 

“Thank you, Spock,” she told him, having successfully parted him from his sword multiple times. “I’m glad you understand the urgency. We will almost certainly need these.”

“And sooner than you think,” Spock warned. “Sir Christopher will be fit for travel in another week and we should not delay your departure any further. I still have no word from Her Majesty.” 

Jim nodded solemnly. “I agree. We will set out as soon as possible. I have been preparing for this day for some weeks. If you think of anything else I should be aware of, please inform me.”

“Yes, your highness,” Spock replied. 

Jim showed off her new skills when she had a light sparring match with Christopher about two weeks after their dance. The look of surprise on his face when his sword took leave of him had her doubled over in laughter. 

“I see you, too, have some previously unrevealed skills,” he said dryly as he went to retrieve his weapon. “I did not know you were trained in magic, Jim.” 

“Only a little bit,” the princess admitted. “I just wanted to learn some skills that would be useful whenever I left here. Don’t tell my mother.”

He winked at her. 

“It will be our secret, unless Spock spills the beans.”

“Oh, he won’t,” Jim promised. “He keeps confidences. Care for another round?”

“As long as there is no cheating this time,” Christopher responded, with a look of mock rebuke. 

Jim giggled again and took her stance. Soon, they were at it again, swords clashing off each other as they dueled. Round and round they circled, parrying and thrusting, eyes rarely leaving each other’s. It was nearly as intimate as their dance had been, Jim thought, swallowing at the intensity of his gaze, even as she returned it with one of her own. He narrowly defeated her the next round and the third was declared a draw. 

“That’s enough for today,” Jim declared. “Much as I want to beat you, we’ve tired each other out.” 

“Unfortunately, you are correct,” Pike agreed, leaning on his sword while he caught his breath. “I am very pleased to see your continued progress. You will be beating me soon, I imagine. You have the youth and energy I lack as well as an astonishing skill. I have never seen an inexperienced swordsman develop so quickly.” 

“I put my whole heart into everything I do,” Jim declared. “I hope I can retain my skills in real battle. That will be the true test.” 

“Indeed,” Christopher agreed, looking at her solemnly. He could not bear the thought of her getting injured or killed beside him. Jim had become indescribably precious to him the time they spent together. During the dance they’d shared, he’d realized that he very much wanted to be her one true love. Given the way she’d responded to the kiss, he was certain the feeling was mutual. 

Their chain mail clanked together as Jim embraced him, one hand caressing his cheek. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Christopher and it won’t do you any good,” she told him. “We will fight to protect each other and the kingdom. Dwelling on the worst only makes it harder. Believe me, I have spent many nights lying awake fearful of losing you or finding my family dead, both thoughts that I cannot bear. We will survive this, I believe. I trust you with my life.”

“What about your heart?” He murmured, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. 

Jim’s smile grew sweet. 

“That as well, my love,” she declared, leaning up for a kiss, with which Christopher readily obliged her. Danger or not, he would treasure every moment he had with his princess. 

As promised, the next week, they stood by their saddled mounts, clad in full mail, preparing to leave their haven behind. Jim had checked and rechecked her saddlebags, armor, and weapons and was finally satisfied that all was in order.

“Are you ready, Princess?” Christopher Asked. 

“I am, Sir Christopher. Shall we leave?”

“Yes, your highness,” he replied, to which she wagged her finger at him again. 

“Now, now, no more of that, Christopher. You know better,” she rebuked. 

He grinned as he assisted her up and then mounted his own white steed.

“My apologies. I won’t let it happen again unless, of course, we encounter the Queen.” 

“Farewell, Spock!” She called out to her advisor. 

“Safe travels, Jim, Sir Christopher,” responded the Vulcan. “Live long and prosper.” 

“Peace and long life,” Jim gave the proper reply and waved. Then she turned to Christopher, excitement making her heart pound.

“Greetings, World!” she yelled, and spurred her mount forward. 

Chuckling to himself, Christopher followed her through the magic border and they left her protective boundaries behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Jim And Christopher set out and Jim meets some interesting people.

Pirk fairytale 6

Jim struggled to contain her glee at finally being outside of her one mile square radius world. She chattered her observations to Christopher very enthusiastically as they picked their way down through the steep forests.

“It’s so exciting to cover new ground for once,” she said, as they trotted along. “I got so sick of walking the same path everyday for fifteen years. “Thank you for getting me out of there.”

“You might not be thanking me when we’re dodging trolls and getting rained on, my dear,” replied Pike in amusement. 

“There’s no one else I’d rather dodge trolls with, love,” she proclaimed, giving him a happy grin. 

“How far is it to the nearest village?” She asked as the day went on.

“Oh, another day’s ride,” Christopher answered. 

“Wow, I was more isolated than I thought,” she observed. “I didn’t know they’d built it so far out.”

“Yes,” her companion confirmed. “King George wanted a very private spot to retreat to. I saw it once years ago, before it was placed under the enchantment. Beautiful place.” 

“For a short stay, yes,” Jim commented. 

“Will we go through the village or avoid it?”

“It would be best to pass through it, but not linger, and maintain a low profile. I know you’ve been out of society for a long time, but we can’t risk word spreading about you and getting back to Nero.” 

She nodded solemnly. “I understand. I’ll be careful.” 

They made camp for the night and Jim reveled in the quiet night noises and the glow of the campfire that cast iterating shadows everywhere. It was quite a revelation for the sheltered princess and she admitted so to her knight. 

“In the morning you may be singing a different tune, Princess,” he said. “The hard ground does not a good mattress make.” 

As it turned out, he was right. Jamesina was very sore in the morning from both the riding and the hard ground. 

“Ow.....” she groaned, painfully pulling herself up. “I hurt all over.” She whimpered just trying to walk and Christopher quickly threw a supporting arm around her. 

“I’m sorry, Jim. We should have taken it easier yesterday. I forgot how painful it can be when you’re not used to long days rides.” 

“I am sure I will grow used to it,” she managed through clenched teeth. “But yes, I will have to set a slower pace today.”

“That is fine. I have not seen any signs of Romulans so far and I doubt we will until we’re much closer to Riverside. How about we break our fast?” 

“Sounds good,” Jim smiles faintly as he handed her some dried fruit.

Despite their slower pace that day, they still reached the small village of Tuckerville in the mid afternoon. Jim let Chris do the talking and stayed in the background, watching for anything that indicated fear.

“Well, yes,” a villager answered Christopher’s query. “We’ve had some stray Romulans get close, but never more than three or four at a time and they were always spotted well before they reached here. They’re very bad at stealth. If you’re lookin’ to find the army, they’ve all been gathered at Riverside. It’s been besieged for a couple weeks now.” 

Christopher thanked the man and quickly rejoined Jim. Upon hearing the news, she grew pale. 

“We must hasten, Christopher. They will need every man they can get.”

“Yes,” he nodded grimly. 

It was another four days’ journey before they began approaching the outskirts of Riverside and Christopher began tracking troop movements. Jim was growing used to the rugged adventurer life, but worry for her country now consumed her. 

“This is where it all starts to feel real,” she sighed. “All my life, danger and trouble was just a distant unknown that I never really concerned myself with, and now, here we are headed right for it, But I will not turn around now.” 

The look of fierce determination on her face was one Christopher had become very familiar with and very much loved. 

“Of course you won’t. You are a Kirk,” he stated matter-of-factly. “But what you are getting yourself into may be much more than you bargained for. I have seen what war does to people and I would hate to see you carry that burden.” 

“I know, but I have to,” she sighed, then paused. “I hear movement.” 

They dismounted and crept closer to the noise as quietly as possible. 

“A Royal sentry.” Pike confirmed. “We have reached the edge of the encampment. Come, we will make ourselves known.” 

They kept walking until they heard a voice command “halt! Who goes there!” 

“Sir Christopher Pike and her royal highness Princess Jamesina Kirk!” Christopher announced. 

The suspicious looking sentry stared at them, weapon drawn. 

“Let me see your crest,” he demanded. 

Christopher pulled his cloak aside revealing the royal crest on his tunic. This seemed to satisfy the guard somewhat, though he still kept his sword out. 

“And you, my lady?” He asked Jim. 

She obliged as well, throwing back her hood so he could get visual confirmation. She took enough after her mother that it would be obvious who she was. 

“We seek an audience with Sir Gabriel,” Christopher said. “The princess seeks information about the queen’s welfare.” 

The sentry looked grave. “I see. Tyler! Escort them to the command tent at once.”

“Yes, Sir!” A dark haired soldier emerged from where he had been backing up the sentry and bowed to Jim. 

“This way, your highness.” 

He guided them through the large encampment, where plenty of curious eyes followed them, to a more elaborate tent set up in the center, from which the total banner flew proudly. 

Jim and Christopher dismounted as Tyler spoke to the sentry. 

In seconds a lean, weathered-looking man appeared, clad in rich mail and tunic similar to Christopher’s. He had short dark hair and sharp blue eyes, which flashed with surprise upon seeing them. 

“Christopher!” He boomed. “I feared you were dead! How came you here and in the presence of the princess, no less?”

“That is a long story, Gabriel,” Christopher answered. “To sum it up: I found friends in unexpected places.” He looked at Jim with a meaningful look and she tried not to blush. 

“Very high places, I should say,” murmured Gabriel, kneeling before Jim. “Gabriel Lorca, at your service, your highness. You seek news of the war?”

“I do, Sir Gabriel,” she answered. “I also seek news of My mother and Prince George Samuel.” 

Sir Gabriel’s face grew grave as he returned to his feet. 

“Come into the tent. We can talk more freely there. I fear I cannot offer you much good tidings, though. Prince George and his company are missing in action.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I threw in Lorca. No, he’s not evil.


End file.
